


Future

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: Obsession [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: We may be damned, but at least he'd have a future.Or, sometimes things aren't what they seem.
Series: Obsession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606297
Kudos: 5





	1. Dacey I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One has to be flexible at times.

It was Jon Umber, known in the North as Greatjon, that first came up with the idea.

Dacey Mormont had been the first to see things his way, and she was on board with his idea rather quickly. 

Together, they managed to convince several other people. 

The Karstark head was reluctant at first, but even he saw things their way eventually.

They hit the snog with the whole Frey business, but eventually, Roslin Frey and Olyvar Frey came to them, having seen things their way on their own.

And so they perfected the plan. 

But then, despite Olyvar's advice, Robb Stark managed to ruin the whole thing, marrying a daughter of the house sworn to the enemy.

After that, they had all agreed that desperate times call for desperate measures. Through Olyvar and Roslin, they got wind of what the Freys and Lannisters had been planning.

And so they made a counter-plan of their own.

Roose Bolton was chosen to be the one who'd do the deed. He'd been reluctant at first, but he eventually conceded that it was for the best. Greatjon had obtained ballista-resistant armor with some help from Roslin. 

They would all wear that armor. All except Robb Stark, that was. It was necessary for their plan to work.

And work it did. It went off without a hitch.

Which brought them to this moment.

-x-

"How are you feeling?" Dacey Mormont asked, and placed a tray on the table next to his bed

"Like I've been hit by a ton of bricks." Robb replied, truthfully

Dacey looked almost apologetic as she ran her hand across his chest, inspecting the severity of his wound.

"How come the rest of you are unharmed?" Robb suddenly asked "It was a slaughter in there!"

Dacey now looked even more apologetic, if that were possible.

"It was necessary." she finally said 

"Necessary for what?" he pressed on 

Rather than answering, Dacey practically fled from the room, even as her cheeks began to flare.

-x-

Robb Stark was young. Young and reckless. But he was also innocent, unused to the horrors of battle. His blue eyes were the stark reminder of his innocence to anyone who saw them. Even Roose, who was normally cold and cynical, had fallen under the power of those eyes.

It was then that the Lords of the North decided that they needed to keep Robb from ever witnessing the horrors of the war.

"He is suspicious." Dacey blurted out as soon as she entered what was dubbed 'the council room'.

The Dreafort was dark and murky, but it had never been taken, and thus it was a safe hideout for them.

Roslin and Olyvar were there too, despite being born into an enemy house.

Every person present in this room, regardless of gender, age or blood, had one thing in common.

They were all in love with Robb Stark.

"What should we do now?" Roslin was anxious "He must hate us all for setting this up. For letting him get stabbed near-fatally."

"He will come around once he learns why we did it." Roose said shrewdly "Why I did it. If I didn't, one of the Freys would have, and they would have killed him for real."

"And once he does." Greatjon concluded, placing a comforting hand on Dacey's shoulder "We'll all get to experience a love unlike any other."

"Even Robb." Roslin added with a soft smile "Especially Robb."


	2. Roose I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, isolation has its perks.

The grand hall in the Dreadfort, which was mostly used for grand meals and other grand events, was filled to the brim. Robb Stark and Roose Bolton sat the head of the table. The other lords and ladies were seated around the other tables in the grand hall. The food and drinks were plentiful, and soon the hall descended into mirth. Well, as much mirth as the Dreadfort could allow.

As expected, Dacey Mormont asked Robb for a dance once the music stopped, and he accepted. Their dancing was slow, just as the music was. The two danced until they were both tired, and then they returned to their seats, which were beside one another.

"This place." Robb shuddered "I don't like it."

"Me neither." Dacey admitted "But it's safe, so it will be our base until we can destroy the Lannisters."

"The best way to do it would be in open battle." Robb countered

"True." Dacey admitted "But that's not an option. They used cunning and trickery to get rid of you before, and would have succeeded if it weren't for our intervention. Lord Bolton played the part of an unrepentant traitor well. He managed to fool both you and your mother."

"Then I suppose we shall just have to make the best of it."

"Aye, we will." Dacey assured him as she cupped his cheeks "No one will get to you as long we're all here, and together."

-x-

After two months of living in Dreadfort, a compromise between Robb and his vassals was reached. Robb was allowed to go outside, though not too far out, and he would have an armed escort, in case the Lannister got any ideas.

This was the one thing that Robb's vassals refused to budge on. 

Roose had received the honor of being a member of the armed escort.

Today, they were riding out in order for Robb to get some fresh air and so that he didn't go mad from being isolated.

Of course, the isolation was taking their toll on everyone, but each one of them dealt with it in different ways, some more effective than others.

Currently, Robb was lying on the grass, with his head atop of Dacey's lap, as she ran her hand through his unkempt curls.

"I sometimes dream of home." Robb confessed to her 

"Me too." she admitted with a wan smile "Still, we can't cry over spilled milk. All we can do is live."

He knew she was right. Still, he couldn't shake an uneasy feeling in his gut.


	3. Robb I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst nightmares are the ones you had lived.

Robb walked through the castle idly, suppressing the shiver as he did. The castle had very little light, and it cast long shadows. No one knew what or who could be hiding in the shadows.

As indeed there were. There were lots of people in the shadows. His mother, his wife, the Freys, his men, and Grey Wind all circled around him, shooting him accusing looks.

"This is what your actions have brought, boy." Walder Frey cackled "Everyone you loved, those you were supposed to protect, all dead. And it's your fault. If you hadn't decided to break your oath to us, none of this would have happened. You could have had everything in the palm of your hand, and we would have helped you. But now, all you had is in ruins, and ruins are all you'll ever have."

"He is right, you know." his mother spoke up, sorrow in her eyes "If you had but listened to me, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You stood by while they killed me and our unborn child." Talisa's accusing eyes bore into his soul, shattering it "You didn't even try to help me."

He awoke, panting. He was drenched in sweat. 

He knew that there was no way he'd be able to continue sleeping, so he rose up and began to get dressed. He stepped out into the corridor and wandered idly. He had nothing left to live for, not anymore. He doubted that the Freys would give up on finding him, and the Lannisters wouldn't either.

He was the public enemy number one.

He recalled the last time he had been here. He was a young boy then, and life was far simpler. He remembered the sweets he loved to eat, which Lord Bolton provided in abundance.

Now there was none of that. Just a bunch of scared people, and him, their King.

A wanted man. Enemy to the Lannisters and the Freys.

It was something he had to live with. He understood that much.

Soft footsteps resounded behind him. He turned around. Dacey Mormont and Roose Bolton were there, as were Roslin and Olyvar Frey, and several other people he didn't recognize.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes bleary

"I think a better question is why you are here." Roslin was frowning 

"Couldn't sleep." he replied automatically "The nightmares....."

"Then we'd better fix that." Roslin interrupted, quietly


End file.
